Jump, then fall into me
by wcjess15
Summary: "Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,Say that you wanna be with me too. Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall, jump then fall into me"
1. Chapter 1

**i worte this story a while back and found it and decided that i might aswell post it on here for people to read, i still havent finished it but have about ten chapters written so i plan on finishing it and i didnt really go over it i just posted it so sorry for the errors and what not but other than that emjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own SON **

Ashley's POV

"Stupid school" is the only thing that crossed my mind when the stupid alarm clock started buzzing my ear. Like seriously what's the point of going its over-rated. People pretending to be something they are not just to fit in and be in the "in crowd". Well at least I am halfway done with that shithole they call school.

As I got out of bed I hit the shower with no intention of making today I good day. I didn't know what to wear so I just walked in into my closet getting some light blue ripped up jeans and some band t-shirt and my converse. My hairs still wet but I know that my hair will curl at the moment it dries so there's no need to blow dry it, that's the one thing I liked about my hair it curls by itself no need a curl iron.

If I was going to go to school today I so need to make a quick stop and get some coffee. There is no freaken way I will be able to stay awake after last night. Just thinking about it gives me the chills, dang it was a crazy night at Gray. Oh right Gray is a teenage club where people from all over southern Cali go to. Well let's just say that I dint leave alone and…and ….oh shit its 7:35 I am so going to be late if I don't get my coffee. I cannot afford to get another week of detention.

"Shit I'm late again " I only have 5 minutes till the dam bell rings. "You know what screw it" I know I will not be able to make it now I'm like 20 minutes away from the school oh well I guess they will have to deal with me being late again and hell no I am not going to dam stupid detention again.

"Shit!" someone decided to take my dam parking com on even the people that don't like me ever park in my space. And besides whose fucking crappy car is that like seriously? I never seen it here before must be someone new.

Mr. Burt: "Well Well Miss Ashley Davies thank you for joining us for the last 15 minutes of class"

Ashley: "Well Mr. Burt you know that I will never miss a day of your unique way of teaching" ugh I hate him he is so annoying and those stupid glasses like seriously can they get any bigger than his forehead.

"Ahuh… just take a seat for what's left of the class"

As I sat down the bell rang, wow that wasn't even fast enough but whatever one down five to go. Dam it I still need to go to my locker to get my pre-cal book.

Madison: "what you looking at faggot"

Ashley: "trust me not at you, you're not my type" god I hate her I don't know how we use to be friends….

Madison: "you wish lesbo"

Ugh all her minimes are so superficial seriously I can't believe I was one of…oh I see there is a new addition to her little squad. Wow she is HOT… blond hair shoulder length and her legs dang she is hot. Okay she has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. Wait did she just smile at me? She must not know about me, she must be new here.

Okay so let's just say that for the rest the day I couldn't stop think about her and it didn't help that I have her for three classes… blond hair….and those blue eyes… oh my god Davies snap out of it she is just another cheer bitch… wait no she doesn't seem to be like them and her smile was sincere.

?: "miss Davies where exactly do you think you're going?" fuck seriously please no detention

Ashley: "home it is 3" stupid principal

Principal: "oh no you not, you were late again you know what that means…" fuck here we go again

Ashley: "okay…okay whatever"

Stupid detention is so boring at least they cut it short today. But dam its cold out today like seriously LA weather is so unexpected like seriously it could be winter an….. "Wait whose playing that?" wow he….she could play that acoustic guitar.

Dam who is that? I can't see who she is over that sweater and the hood covering their head. I stood there for a bit till he…she stopped playing and I just walked away back to my car.

_Next morning_

Ha I got my parking back, oh look there's that crappy car again. As I got out of my car I saw her… her straight blond hair dam the way she walks wow. But today she wasn't wearing the cheer bitch uniform she was wearing a white squirt with a cute light blue top that made her eyes even bluer, the sun hitting her making her look like a goddess….

?: "hey Spencer wait up! You forgot something!" she turned to the voice that was screaming. I guess her name is Spencer.…It was another blond but it was guy he looked just like her with the same blue eyes but hesr are more…..

Spencer: " it's okay Glen I will get it later!" and she talks… everybody looks at her she starts to blush I could see the pink shade of her cheeks dam she is cute.

Okay first period went by fast thanks to my iPod but seriously what the point in making us take four years of English but whatever.

As I walked into my pre-cal class oh shit she was standing there next to Mrs. Marks as usual I took my seat in the back putting my head phones back on not even paying to the music playing all I could do is stare at the beautiful blon…Spencer.

Mrs. Marks: "….." I did not hear what she said but she pointed towards me, as she did that the blond started to walk towards me. Oh shit she's walking over here uhmmm dam it wait what the hell is wrong with you Ashley it's just another hot girl…. With the most amazing eyes….. She sat at the empty seat beside me and did she just smile back at me huh? Dam she is cute.

Spencer: "…" what did she say? Oh right earphones..

Ashley: " huh?"

Spencer: "hi I'm Spencer" wow what a smile

Ashley: "and?" okay that sounded rude fuck oh shit I messed up wait why in the hell do I care?...

Spencer: "sorry didn't mean to bother you" her eyes got lighter and she sounded a little shy

For the rest of the class she didn't even turn to me at all. And the thing is that I guess they changed her schedule or something because I had her in the rest of my classes. All the teacher made her sit next to me and not even once did she turn to me again.

Okay it has been two days and Spencer hasn't even looked at me okay only once I caught her glancing at me but as soon as I turned to look at her she turned the other direction like seriously what are we in 3rd grade? Ugh why can't I talk to her why? Oh right I SUCK and when I talk I sound like a total bitch.

Spencer: "hey sorry to bother you but can I borrow a pencil?" uhmmm what do I say…..oh right a pencil. I handed her my pencil, nice one Ashley now you don't have a pencil.

Ashley: " pshh hey Aiden can I borrow a pencil?" Aiden is the only friend that I have had since everything happened. I have known him all my life he is like a big brother to me ha I remember all the trouble we use to get into freshmen year before…

Aiden: " where's your pencil?"

Ashley: " uhm I…I forgot it" I turn to see Spencer smiling looking down doing her work or at least pretending because I think she was ears dropping but she is still cute.

Aiden: "what would you do without me?" handing me a pencil, I smacked him softly upside down the head " hey what was that for? I did let you borrow a pencil"

Ashley: " I know thanks" Aiden is one of the most popular guys in this school but he is also the nicest kid ever ha let's just say he is tall dark and handsome the total package let just say if I wasn't gay he would so be my guy.

_Lunch_

Madison: " hey Spencer you see that brown hair girl that thinks that she is so cool well check it she is the Queen of queer" for a minute I taught she had died or something because two straight days with no bashing on me but she is back yay lucky me. And she so did that because she knew I would be able to hear.

Spencer: " uhmm she's gay?"

Madison: " si chica, so no talking to her. Got that?" oh did I mention she is Queen bee or at least she think she is and so does everybody else they tend to do whatever she wants because they seem to be afrai…

Spencer: " excuse me ?" ha dang Spencer has some balls to do that but again she looks kind of piss but in a cute way….

Madison: " ya heard me if you want to stay in the squad you got to follow the rules if not then you could turn in your uniform at any given second" she flipped her hair and walked away " and Spencer" the blond was just looking down on her feet and turns her head up and looks at Madison " practice today don't be late" the blond just nods.

And the silent treatment continued again, I guess she is not going to talk to me because of the cheer bitch. Because she hasn't even said a word to me all day and this is our last class for today. Thank god it's Friday. Last day of detention for me

Hell yea they canceled detention, I couldn't stop but smiling finally something good that happened to me all day. As I was walking back to my car I hear the guitar again and this time I could see who it was…it was…Spencer. No freaken way she plays guitar and dam she is hot with the guitar in hand…

**_"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt too sexy that it hurts….."_** oh shit my phone as I hit a button to silence it she turns around and smiles at me. I take that as a sign so I walk in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i Dont own SON**

_Spencer Point of view_

I still don't know her name and I have her pencil I think I will give it to her after class. It was nice of her to let me borrow her pencil when she didn't have an extra one ha I feel so stupid thinking about a dam pencil that she let me borrow and then asking that cute guy she called Aiden to let her borrow one. Wait Aiden? I heard that name before …..oh right that should be who Madison is always talking about during practice Aiden Dennison the star basketball player and also her boyfriend.

As I was about to turn to the brown hair girl as Madison called her she walked out and I wasn't able to give her back her pencil. So I just packed up my stuff and started to head back to the car

Glen: " hey Spencer!"

Spencer: " yea.."

Glen: " I forgot to tell you that I have practice today so if you want I could give Clay the car so you guys could head home"

Spencer: "no its okay I think I will stick around for a bit….. But can I get the car keys so I can get my guitar?"

Glen: " yea here you go, but seriously Spencer why do you carry that thing around if you are to dam afraid to play it?"

Okay I love my brother and everything but he can be such an ass at time and he already knows why I can't play around people.

Glen: " Sorry Spence, hey I will be in the gym so just leave the keys there when you done" and he runs off to basketball practice and I head to the car to get my guitar.

I walked back to the empty room I have been spending my time every day since Glen started to play basketball. I don't know why they don't lock the some class rooms here but I guess lucky me I get to play in an empty room. I sat down in the same place as where I've been sitting. Facing a white board and my back to the door.

I start strumming my guitar and I start to get into a melody I have been working on when all of a sudden

**_"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt too sexy that it hurts….." _** Haha seriously who would actually have that ringtone. As I turn I see the brown hair girl the owner of the pencil I have in my bag. I give her a smile and turn back to my guitar. She comes in and sit next to me

Ashley: "Hey I'm Ashley" she extends her hound out and I look at her in a quizzical way but she smiles at me and I reach out my hand too.

Wow her hand is soft and her eyes are brown like her hair which I could smell… hmm it smells like strawberry.. Oh god what am I thinking. I let go of her hand but now my hand feels so cold compare to 2 seconds ago.

Ashley: " so you play?" she is very pretty and smells really good

Spencer: " yea a little"

Ashley: "that's cool me too" seriously she is very pretty her hair hanging down with her brown curls and with her brown eyes that are just mesmerizing, and she is pretty fit what I'm I talking about she is hot. I normally don't check out girls but this girl is just breath taking.

Ashley:" hey about last time you talked to me" she is very pretty and her lips are….." I'm sorry I was having a very crappy morning and well you were the lucky one" oh god she probably thinks I got mad at her or something. No way I could be mad at this girl I just didn't know what else to say and I didn't want to look like an idiot.

Spencer: " it's okay"

Ashley: " so where you from?"

Spencer: " from Ohio I just moved here about two weeks ago"

Ashley: "so have you gotten to see La La Land yet?" that smile seriously

Spencer: " not really my parents started work right away and my brothers well they are doing their own thing and I don't really know around"

Ashley: " if you want I could show you around one of these days" she gave me that smile again the Ashley smile that no one could pull off I couldn't say no to it

Spencer: " yea sure thanks" I couldn't help it but smile back okay Spencer Carlin what with you and this girl…. Wait I wonder if what Madison said is true if she really is g….

Ashley: " so you're from Ohio, you have two brother, you play guitar and you a cheerlea…" oh man I'm so late I forgot about practice dam it I have to leave I cut her off feeling bad

Spender: "oh sorry I have to go I'm late" I start grabbing my stuff I put my guitar back in its case and rush out heading to the car to get my change of clothes and put my guitar away.

I changed so quick in the car that I accidently put my shorts on backwards so I start fixing them and rush out of the car I threw open the door then I realized I hit something or someone…

Ashley: " you know… you shouldn't be changing in a car people could see you" oh my god I hit her she was leaning down

Spencer: " oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't see and I was just rushing bec…." And she cuts me off

Ashley: " it's okay….." I feel so bad for hitting her with the door and it was a hit right in the gut "a little help here"

Spencer: "oh right…. I'm so sorry" I lean down to help her get up I put my hand around her waist to get her up…WOW

_Ashley's Point of view_

Uhmm okay she just rushed out okay. Oh look she forgot her guitar pic, I should give it to her. So I run towards the parking lot and I see that she gets in a car and start taking off her clothes. So I start walking so I could give her some privacy. Seriously Ashley a hot girl in the back seat of a dam car half naked and your giving her privacy what's wrong with you? I couldn't just go sneak a peek not with her. She started to lean towards the door as if to she was done so I sprinted to her and

_BAM! _right in the gut ahhh shit that hurt

Ashley: " you know… you shouldn't be… changing in a car ….people could see you" dam she knock the fucken air out of me

Spencer: " oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't see and I was just rushing bec…." Ha she is cute when she look concern

Ashley: " it's okay…..a little help here" she leans down and puts her arm around my waist to help me get up and the second she touched me WOW….

Spencer: "oh right…. I'm so sorry" she so had to feel that because now she is blushing and it's not the cute pink blush from the morning it's a bright red but dam she is dam cute as hell. It felt like electricity going right threw me it felt good but it gave me the chills. And it gave her the chills to I could see the goose bumps on her neck.

She lets go of me and she starts babbling about being late but I was still trying to come back to reality.

Spencer: "seriously I'm so sorry so sorry" she starts rushing towards the gym …..ah right cheerleading practice. I just look at her jog away until I lose her out of sight. Dam she is so hot…

...

Ashley POV

?: "hey ash wake up!" this is so dam Aiden to wake me up on a Saturday morning

Ashley: " dude seriously what time is it?"

Aiden: "its about to be eleven" scratch that wake me up before noon " com on you said you were going to help me set up for the pool party"

Ashley: " wait is that this weekend?" shit I totally forgot

Aiden: "duh and you so owe me remember?"oh right ha that night went on forever we ended up crashing some random party and of course I ended up drunk and started making out with a this one girl who in my defense started hitting on me first.. well let's just say that her BOYFRIEND isn't yay gay he threw me to the ground. I was so mad and drunk that I didn't care I got up a laid one right out to him in the jaw. Then it was like we were in a bar fight people started swinging at each other and out of nowhere the policed showed up. I froze In the middle of everything and as the police threw down the door Aiden pull me in this closet or whatever it was. Where I ended up passing out and him carrying me out secretly so we wouldn't get caught by the police. Ha that was a crazy night even though I only remember like half of it…..

Aiden: " hey you there Ashley?...Ashley!"

Ashley: " oh yea sorry.. yea I will be there in a bit" dam it I have to get up no oh well another party another mess

Aiden: " hey Ashley don't forget you bikini" he is such a guy "or u could always go in naked"

Ashley: "ha ha ha very funny" I hung up and laid in my bed for a bit but the only thing that was on my mind was Spencer…

I hit the shower and put on my bikini under my jean shorts and strapless blouse. I add in an extra change of clothes and headed out to Aiden's house.

Spencer POV

Glen: "Spencer come on! I told Aiden I was going to help him set up!" like seriously since when was Glen so helpful or at least tried he so wanted something.

Spencer: "Coming!" I ran down the stair I had my bikini under my jeans and a tank top and a change of clothes in my bag. "seriously Glen what's the rush you have never volunteered to do anything since when are you helping people?"

Glen: "you know what little sis there's something to it that might brighten my day" ha I knew it there was something in his favored involved "Clay! Hurry up!"

Clay: "seriously man calm down we will make it in time"

Arthur: "hey guys where to?

Spencer: " Madison's boyfriend is throwing a pool party and she invited me and she…."

Glen: "com on lets go there is a hot girl waiting for me to entertain her" oh god this is so Glen

Spencer: " eww seriously? We get it lets go"

Clay: " see you later dad"

Arthur: " have fun son and watch out for Glen and Spence for me.." seriously my dad is like the best that ever and okay I'm somewhat of a daddy's little girl.

In the car I sat in the back seat while Glen was driving and talking about some "hot chick" that is friends with Aiden, Clay just sat there trying to pay attention but there was no way he was keeping up, com on it Glen he always get excited about a girl then he dumps her after she get serious with him.

W arrived at Aiden house there was a car parked outside already I guess it was that "hot chick's" car my brother couldn't shut up about. As we were walking toward the door Clay being the oldest and just by a few months because Glen and him are the same age was reminding us of our get out of here plan.

It's a thing my brothers and I have done since we started going to the same parties, we either txt each other the word or say and we leave "Glance" see it's a combination of all of our name Glen, clAy and speNCEr. Yea I know it's kind of dorky and all but that our thing.

Aiden: "hey guys come on in, your just in time to help me put u….." he is cute

Ashley: "seriously dude your planning to have a pool party without any fo…" I couldn't help but smile as I saw her with her dark brown eyes and her hair it was straighten, she look amazi…..

Glen: " well hello there, we haven't been formally introduced I'm Glean Carlin and you are?" are you serious Ashley was the girl my brother was talking the entire way here com on you got to be kidding m…

Ashley: "Gay" oh so it is true ha Glen's face is so funny

Glen: " well if you need some straighten up to do you know where to find me" okay that wasn't funny that was just mean

Clay: "hey sorry about that, I'm Clay Carlin" thank god I have one normal brother, ha Ashley looks surprised " I was adopted a few years back" we got this a lot is because Clay is black my dad decided to adopt him after he got fond of him and so did my mom so he just became part of the family. He didn't have anyone till he came to live with us

Ashley: " oh.. hi I'm Ashley Davies" she is cute oh god Spencer your straight your straight you're not ga…..

Clay: "so you're the famous Ashley Davies my sister has be…" oh crap no I have to do something

Spencer: " hey Ash" oh god she noticed she just smiled I could feel my face turning red

Aiden: " well Clay I'm Aiden nice to meet you, com on let me show you around"

Clay: " okay yea sure" they both disappeared and all I could to I look at Ashley and she was staring back at me with those intense brown eyes. Until she finally opened her mouth

Ashley: "hey"

Ashley POV

It was intense I could feel her eyes on me like if she was reading me or trying to figure something out herself, all I could do is stare back into those amazing ocean blue eyes. Until I decided to speak up

Ashley: "hey"

Spencer: "hey" dam it she look so fucken hot in those jeans so tight in all the right places I could so tell that today is so going to be fun.

Ashley: " so you want to help me find some food in this place?"

Spencer: "yea sure of course" that head tilt thing she does is cute "uhmm where can I put my stuff?" she sounds so shy so innocent I like that

Ashley: "com one I will show you around first" I grabbed her hand pulling her towards the kitchen, I felt her tense up a bit so I let go and she looked kind of sad but I continued with the tour. We ended in Aiden's room so she could leave her stuff there. "so that's the house"

Spencer: " you seem to know you way around this house pretty well"

Ashley: "yea well I have known Aiden most of my life we have been friends since like 2nd grade after he put gum in my hair"

Spencer: "hahahaha seriously?" her laugh is so unique

Ashley: " yea he got mad because I got the last cookie so he put a piece of gum on my hair so after I found out I had gum in my hair I put glue on his chair and he couldn't get up he had to take off his pants in front of the entire class ha I remember he was wearing Scooby-doo underwear and since then we have been friends"

Spence: "ha now I know not to put gum in your hair or you might try to glue me to a chair" she said joking but dam she so cute we both laugh at the taught of it

Aiden: "hey I order I couple of pizzas do you mind going to pick them up?" he asked looking at me a little funny

Ashley: "yea sure but only if Spencer goes with me" I turned to see her face she had a big cheesy smile on her face " I guess that's I yes"

Aiden: " uhmmm okay, well I got to go set up outside I will leave you guys to it"

Spencer's POV

I couldn't help but smile at the taught she wanted me to go with her, I don't know why but I like being around her she is different from everybody else she is her own person but there just a mystery to that and its driving me crazy to find out who the real Ashley Davies is.

Ashley:" I guess that's a yes"

Aiden: " uhmmm okay, well I got to go set up outside I will leave you guys to it" they exchanged a look but I dint really get what that was.

Ashley: " so Spence do you want to go right now or wait a b…."

Glen: " hey Spencer get my ATM card and go to the store and get a couple bags of ice!"

Spencer: "I guess now is a good time, just let me grab some stuff and will go"

Ashley: "okay" she said it with a big grin on her face

Okay as I was walking towards Aiden's room I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach I know it weird that I'm getting them because I'm about to spend some alone time with her but I can't help it. "Okay whatever happens today happens and no regrets" I whispered to myself as I grabbed Glen wallet. And headed back to Ashley


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own SON**

Spencer POV

Ashley: "hey you okay in there" oh I forgot that the party had already started and I was in the bathroom "you been in there for a while are you okay?"

Spencer: "yea I will be out in second I'm just changing into my bikini" lie I already had it on I just needed another minute to get ready and go out there and just be myself and not please anybody but myself. "So how do I look?"

Ashley: "uhmm…..ahhh….." oh my god I look bad

Spencer: "is it that bad? …. It totally is I'm just going back and put my clothes back on." I felt so embarrassed as I was about to walk back in to the bathroom she grab my hand and pulled me towards her I kind of stumbles and I was inches away from her. I could feel the heat from her body. She started to lean in oh my god no way I don't know what to do she lean in closer and she whispered in my ear

Ashley: "you look beautiful" I felt like my face was burning "you look cute when you do that"

Cute? When I blush what? Okay thank you I guess but I couldn't say out loud I stood there frozen being there so close to her just sent shivers down my spine. I can't believe I feel like this when she gets so close to me. I like it

Ashley: "com on lets go get a drink" her hand fell on my lower back okay that set it off I so don't care what happens tonight I like her and I think she likes me.

Spencer: "hey wait you're not going to get into your bikini" a smile lit up her face

Ashley: " yea in a bit let's just go get a drink" all I could do is smile having this girl so close to just happened to make me smile from ear to ear.

Ashley: "okay so what do you want Spence? Uhmmm there's beer, vodka, tequila or cranberry juice with vodka?" dam she is cute I can't wait to see her in her bikini I'm not holding anything back tonight. Her hand still around my waist dragging me with her. I love this feeling I know I barley know her and stuff but I can't seem to feel this comfortable and safe around her. "Spence?"

Spencer: "uhmm… sorry I was thinking, but I will have whatever you're having"

Ashley: "cranberry vodka it is" and that smile, wait she let go of me I feel cold now ha did I just shiver? I guess I really am cold\

Ashley Pov

Ashley: "Spence?"

Spencer: " uhmm… sorry I was thinking, but I will have whatever you're having" seriously I could get use to holding her like this all the time and she doesn't even mind and her scent she smell like vanilla.

Ashley: " cranberry vodka it is" I let go to get the drinks and in the corner of my eye I saw her frown that just made me want to go right back next to her and hug her. "Here you go"

Spencer: "thanks, but it's time for you to change into that bikini of yours"

Ashley: "someone is a eager beaver" she started to blush and all I could do is brush my hand through her cheek "god your beautiful" she got even more red that's just so cute. I grabbed her hand and led her to the room she just squeezed my hand as we were walking through the crowd and it just made me smile and think that she might like me.

We got to the room and I let go of her hand so that I could take of my clothes so we could go in the pool, she just stood there in the door way looking a little shy

Ashley:" hey are you okay" hopefully she is I don't want to freak her out

Spencer: "yea I'm okay" she gave me the smile that I couldn't help but smile back.

Okay so I just took of my shorts and my blouse threw it on the bed and put my hair in a sloppy pony tail. I walked towards her she had her mouth open

Ashley: "I think you might want to close your mouth before you start drooling" ha that made her blush

Spencer: "Ash … you look….amazing" I decided on my white two piece it was kind of tiny but good in all the right places its actually my favorite

Ashley: "I know right" I gave her a little wink and walked out but she looked way better than me she was wearing a really small baby blue bikini which looked just amazing on her I even caught a couple of other girls looking at her as we walked outside. I felt like saying something but didn't because she was by my side no one else's.

Spencer: "seriously Ash you look wow" leaned into whisper

Ashley: "you look even better" I said it in a seductive but flirty way that when I looked at her she was blushing even more than before.

I grabbed her hand and I started to lead her towards the pool good thing that it was empty the light of the pool was shinning of her eyes, her eyes look like stars in the sky. As I was getting in she stiffened and let go of my hand

Ashley: "what's wrong?..." she looked scared so I tried to lighten the mood " omg! Spencer Carlin can't swim!" she put her hand over my mouth

Spencer: " shh people could hear you" okay that's just adorable she doesn't know how to swim

Ashley: "come one Spence" I held out my hand so she could grab it she look hesitant to take it. She looked at me scared I just nodded and she grabs my hand and squeezed it really hard. "Come on Spence I will not let you go it's okay I'm right here"

Spencer: "Ash….. I'm scared" she looked so cute I just gave a squeeze to her hand and I turn around to face her so I could grab her other hand .

Ashley: " com on your safe with me…I still can't believe you don't know how to swim" oh crap she gave a look and let go of my hands and started to walk back out of the pool. " Spence I'm sorry " as I said that I pull her in with both of my hands around her waist. She tried to pull away but I pull her in closer and I rested my chin or her shoulder " I'm sorry Spencer I didn't mean to"

She turned around and looked me in the eyes and smiled

Spencer: "so are you going to teach me?" how could I say no that face

Ashley: " of course anything for you"

Spencer POV

Seriously I have always been scared of the water I don't know something about it seems scary but being here with her with so much close proximity made me forget about where I was

Ashley: " are you sure about this Spence" I like it when she calls me Spence, I just nodded and she was holding me up I was laying on my back "just relax don't worry I right here"

Spencer: " hey Ash?.." I can't believe what I'm about to say "I rea…."

? : "cannon ball!" and I see some huge guy jump over me and I go under the water I tried to scream but instead I swallow so much water and everything went black

Ashley POV

Spencer: " hey Ash?.." she paused for a second "I real….."

? : "cannon ball!" a huge dude jumped right on top of Spencer I tried to grab her and move her out of the way but I couldn't I was too late she was under water the guy was still on top of her.

Ashley: "Spencer!"

I swam down and pushed the guy off of her and grabbed her pulling her out taking her towards the surface.

Ashley: " OH MY GOD SPENCER WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" there's nothing, no movement I lean down to check for a pulse I could barely hear it. I start pumping her stomach and giving he mouth to mouth. "COME ONE SPENCE WAKE UP!" I was shaking no one was around no one was able to hear me over the raging noise of the music and all the teenagers " FUCK SPENCER WAKE UP I'M SORRY I SHOULDN'T HAVE PUSHED YOU TO SWIN ITS MY FAULT PLEASE SPENCE WAKE UP!"

Spencer: "Ash….." her voice sounded tiring

Ashley: " oh my god baby you're okay….. sorry I pushed you into swimming I'm sorry it my fault I don't know what I would've done if anything were to happen to you….." I was hugging her so tightly scared to let go

Spencer: "Ash…. No its okay it's not your fault" by this time I was crying " don't cry" she creased her hand on my cheek wiping away my tears with her soft thumb

Ashley: "come on let's get you out of here" I stood up and put her in my arms I made my way inside with people starting to stare

Clay: "hey Spencer what happened….Ashley!" I didn't want to stop or anything so I just brushed right through

Aiden: "dude this party is sick" I could hear Aiden talking to Glen "Ashley what happen!"

Glen: " hey what the hell did you to my sister!" I didn't stop I took her straight up to Aiden's room Spencer had her head resting on the crock of my neck. I laid her down on the bed and I sat on one side of the bed.

Spence: " Ash can you please come here"

Ashley: "yes of course what's wrong? Are you okay? Want me to call Clay? Or Glen?"

Spence: " no can you just lay here with me please" how could I say no to her my heart already belonged to her even though I barely knew her I felt like I have known her forever. I went over to Spencer to lie next to her and she turned and wrapped her arms around me. "Ashley I need to tell you something…..I ….."

Glen burst in with Clay and Aiden right behind him

Glen: "what the hell did you do to my sister!"

Ashley: " we were in the pool an…" Spencer cut me off

Spencer: " no Ashley let me tell him… we about to get in the pool when I slipped and I fell in and Ash pulled me out"

Glen: "oh I'm sorry Ashley I just….."

Clay: "Spence are you okay do you want to go home?"

Spencer: "no I just need to rest for a bit" I can't believe Spencer just lied

Aiden: "hey Spencer you're welcome to stay as long as you want to in here"

Clay: "hey Ashley are you okay?" uhmm I couldn't talk I don't know why so I just nodded and gave him a forceful smile I think he bought it because he dropped it.

Spencer: "thanks Aiden…. Ash can you stay here with me?"

Ashley: "uhm yea of course "

Clay: " Spence but for whatever you need we will be right out here okay? You too Ashley"

S and A: "okay"

Spencer POV

I heard the door shut close and I just wrapped my arms even tighter on to Ashley

Ashley:" are you sure you're okay"

Spence: " yes now I am" I felt her stiffen underneath me so I let go and laid on my back looking at the ceiling wondering what's wrong with her " are you?"

Ashley:" yea" it didn't seem like it though "hey Spence?"

Spencer: "yea" oh my god she is probably going to tell me she can't be my friend

Ashley: "you were going to tell me something before all of this happened …. Uhm what was it?" okay I was the one stiffening up now "Spence?"

Spence: " uhm I wanted to tell you that" okay Spencer this is your chance tell her "that I…. I like you" I turned the other way the opposite of her. I felt the bed shift and I knew she was off the bed dam it I should've left it alone and not told her that I liked her now it's going to be awkward and she won't want to speak to me any….

Ashley: "I like you too" she walked over to the side of the bed I was facing and she moved a piece of strand of hair out of my face "I really do like you too" I was shocked I dint know what to say I just sat up with Ashley's hands resting on my knees "Spence?"

Spencer: " let's got dance" I stood straight right up with Ashley still looking at me a little weird. "com on lets go" I started to pull her down stairs

Spencer POV

Ashley: "we aren't wearing anything but our bikini"

Spencer: "since when do you care what people think?" I pulled her towards where people were dancing and gave her a kiss on the cheek she just looked at me and smiled.

As we were dancing I could feel the heat of her body tingling on mine it felt good. As the song kept going I kept getting closer and closer to her, till I was so close that I could feel her breathing on me.

_Shots  
Patron on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots  
The women come around every time I'm pourin? shots  
Their panties hit the ground everytime I give em shots  
So cups in the air, everybody lets take shots_

we both started to grind on each other my left leg in between hers it was starting to get really hot. She had both of her hands on my waist pulling up closer and closer with her. It was a feeling I have never experienced before we were dancing with each other as one. All I could do is look at her and her melting brown eyes. but I couldn't help but feel the burning sensation between my legs.

I could tell people were starting to stare and it was making me a little uncomfortable and Ashley noticed it.

Ashley: "hey are you okay? We could go sit if you want?"'

Spencer: "yea lets go outside for a bit, it's getting kind of hot in here" even though we were still in our bikinis wait did I just make Ashley Davies blush?

That night we spend it talking about random stuff from our favorite color to things that I couldn't have talked to anybody about I felt so comfortable around her like she is the only one that actually understood me.

...

Ashley POV

**_"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt too sexy that it hurts….."_**

Ashley: "what?!"

Spencer: "sorry…I dint mean to wake you up"

Ashley: "no it okay…so what's up?"

Spencer: "I was wondering if I could get a ride to school from you?" like yea you so can

Ashley: "yea sure just let me get ready and I will pick you up in a bit"

Spencer: "thanks"

Okay now that is a very good reason to getting up in the morning even though I hate mornings like seriously why in the hell did school have to start at eight ? who ever made this law or whatever seriously had problems. At least school is almost over then its summers at the beach instead of eww school.

I got up and headed straight to my closet I knew exactly what I wanted to wear my short denim skirt with my favorite black vest that barley covers enough so nothing would be popping out. As I finished getting ready I realized that I have been smiling since Spencer called me and with that smile still in my face I headed out the door not even waiting on Kyla because she was getting a ride from her "new friend".

As I drove up to the Carlin residents I could see Spencer sitting on the bench right on front of her house with, she really did look beautiful like always she didn't need much to make that happened she barley wore any make-up she is all natural.

Spencer: "Coffee?"

Ashley: "yes thank you very much" she handed me a cup of coffee which was not homemade

Spencer: "yea my dad always goes out in the morning and buys me coffee well since we moved here because we can't seem to find the coffee maker and I asked him to bring an extra one just for you"

Ashley: "well then maybe I should take you more often, free coffee and a hot girl next to me it's a win-win" she is doing it again she is blushing

The rest of the day went by pretty fast well except first period which is the only class that I don't have with Spencer. But after that it was cool let's just say that we didn't pay attention to the lame of excuses we have here at King high as teachers we were talking most of the time, passing notes and glancing at each other when we taught that the other wasn't looking. Well let's just say since that day it became our routine for me to pick her up and take her back home and I enjoyed every minute of it. All I wanted to do is spend as much time as possible with this girl who I was planning on asking to be my girlfriend officially but I have no idea what to do I never asked a girl to be my girlfriend. I have never been the girl that has been tied down just to one hot girl no I have always liked to keep my options open but this time it was different, I felt different, and I knew for sure that it was going to be different and I'm not about to screw it up with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own SON**

Spencer POV

Paula: "Spencer you are not going to be hanging out with Ashley today, you have been spending more than enough time with her since we moved here and….."

Spencer: "seriously mom she is like the only person I could talk to and the first person that actually talked me when we mo….."

Paula: "what about Madison?"

Spencer: "no!"

Paula: "lower your tone with me" she paused for a second and I taught we were done so I started my way out of the kitchen "Spencer is just that you have changed since we moved here and I'm scared that she might be a bad in…"

Spencer: "mom just stop it I have to grow up some time don't I? and she is not a bad influence she is just a good friend that…"

Paula: "is gay" ugh seriously that's all she matter about how we make her look and not about how we might actually feel

Spencer: "so, that doesn't matter to me"

Paula: "god doesn't approve of that Spencer and you know that"

Spencer: "and god doesn't approve of cheating either and you know that and you still did it" her hand flew and slapped me across my face. I dint move I just looked to her right in the eyes and say "I'm gay" she slapped me again and I did the same thing I stood there and looked at her right in the eyes " and I'm in love with Ashley" she tried to slap me again but at that second my dad grab her hand

Arthur: "don't you dare" he had a look I had never seen before he had anger in his face and disappointment at the same time "don't you dare hit her, I had enough of you and you constant bashing on Ashley, you are such a hypocrite you talk about what god approves of when you turn around and do something" my mom looked at him in a confused way "yea Paula I know about you and Ben "

Paula: "I…I…" she was speechless then turned to me "you told him?" I was about to say something but my dad interrupted me

Arthur: "no she didn't I went to the hospital last week to take you lunch and I saw you and Ben in your office and besides I didn't even know that Spencer knew about it"

I found out when Ashley and I were planning on going to the beach that Friday and planned on spending the night at the beach. I called home and no one picked up I called my dad cell and the same and the same with my mom. We were close to the hospital where she works so we decided on just paying her a visit and asking her there. Well as I walked by her office the door was slightly open and I heard her talking so I just decided to barge in I hoped that she wouldn't mind. As I opened the door I saw my mo…Paula kissing DR. Ben. All I did was run out. I could hear my mom chasing after me calling out my name but I didn't stop I went straight into a bathroom which I stayed there for a while till the tears went away. After about an hour my phone started buzzing it was Ashley and I had forgotten that she was waiting for me. So I washed my face and walked out like if I hadn't seen anything. When I got to the car I just let it out again.

Ashley: "Spencer what happened?" she sounded worried but I couldn't tell her that I caught my mom with someone else that wasn't my dad "Spence com on talk to me what's wrong?"

Spencer: "nothing let's just go to the beach"

Ashley: "no something is wrong and I don't want to see you like this" I had to tell someone to just talk or something

Spencer: "my mom….I saw my mom with another guy" as I said it tears were falling down even more, she pulled me in a close and was hugging me tightly, seriously I don't know how being so close to her was making everything better at that moment. We were like that for about an hour or so without even speaking just her holding me till the tears stopped

Paula's gaze was still on me full of disgust when she finally said something and pointed at me

Paula:" you get out of my house you disgust me" I just walked out I still could feel her gaze burning on my back

Arthur: "Spencer….."

Spencer: "its okay dad I will call you"

Arthur: "Spence…..I love you"

Spencer:" I know I love u t…."

Paula: "don't you get it get out!"

Arthur: "Paula! "

That's all I heard before I closed the door behind me while pulling out my cell phone to call the one person that I know will be here for me not matter what

Spencer: "hey, Ash can you pick me up" I tried to make my voice sound normal but it didn't work she caught on to me

Ashley: "yea sure, Spencer what happened?"

Spencer: "I will tell you later but please can you just pick me up" tears started to run down my face as everything started to sink in.

Ashley POV

After I hung up the phone I rushed to my car started it and droved as fast as I could to get to Spencer I could hear it in her voice that something bad really bad happened. As I reached to her house I could see her sitting down on the curb tears running down her face. As she saw me she sprinted to my car.

Ashley: "Spencer what's wrong?"

Spencer: "I had a fight with my m…Paula" okay now I know it's serious she just called her mom Paula she never does unless something really bad goes down. I drove back to the house we didn't speak at all I just reach over my hand to hold hers to assure her that everything will be okay. When I did that she gave me a half smile but that couldn't even fool me, she was going to have to talk to me when we get home.

As we pulled in to the house I let go of her hand so I could get out and she could to, I rushed to her side of the car and when she got out I twined my fingers with hers. She didn't let go of my hand till we reached my room and sat down in the foot of the bed.

Ashley: "Spencer are you okay?" as I said that she started balling again. The only thing I did was rushed next her and pulled her in tightly she started crying even more leaving my shirt moist. I could feel the hot tears in my shirt. "Spence" she hugged me even more tightly.

Spencer: "my mo….Paula she kicked me out" she what?

Ashley:"why did she do that? Why did you dad let her do that"

Spencer: "she told me I" she let go of me and started playing with her finger "couldn't see you anymore"

Ashley: "wait that's why she kicked you out … what a bitch…..oh wait sorry " ha bitch that's too nice of a word to eve…..

Spence: "and….I told her…"

Ashley: "you told her what?"

Spencer: "that….. That I'm…..gay" I didn't know what to say she just looked at me "and that I'm in love with you" your what? Wait did I hear right did she just say that she lov….. "And she slapped me tw…"

Ashley:" she what!?"Ah hell no, no one hits my Spencer eve if it's her mom fuck that. I stood up with rage as I did that she grabbed my hand and she stood up.

Spencer: "Ashley….. It's okay"

Ashley: "its okay?...Spence I know she is you mom but she has no right to hi…." All I felt was her lips crashing on to mine

Spencer: "I love you"

Ashley: "I love you too Spence" she is my everything I will never let anything and happen to her or anybody harm her in any way

Spencer: "my dad knows too"

Ashley: "uhmm…what did he say?" I bet Mr. C is cool with it he is so chill

Spencer: "that he loves me, and he also knows about Paula" see I knew it he would be cool with it, but I didn't know what to say to the other part. "Hey ash"

Ashley: "yea?"

Spencer: "is it okay if I stay here for a coup…." Hell yea

Ashley: "Spence, you don't have to ask you are welcome here whenever you want"

Spencer: "thanks" there's that smile of hers that I love, she leaned in ad gave me a peck….

Ashley: "Spencer ?...I need to ask you something I know it might sound kind of dorky but" okay here goes nothing " do you want to be my girlfriend officially" she looked at me a bit surprised " uhmm you don't have to answer now you could take time and think about it, I know that it's a lot to take in because of what ha…." Her soft lips crushed mine

Ashley: "is that a yes?" of course it's a yes, she kissed me again but this time with passion she started to nibble on my bottom lip so I open my mouth slightly to enter. At first out tongues were fighting for dominance and then things slowed down and she pulled away

Spencer: "yes Ashley Davies I will love to be your girlfriend"

Spencer POV

It's been about a week that I have been staying here at Ashley's house it has been fun so far and everything, late nights waking up late during the weekends well mostly Ashley I always been a morning person.

Ashley: "are you descent because if you're not I'm so coming in"

Spencer: "ha funny yes I'm decent" oh right me and Ashley are sleeping in separate rooms I know she is my girlfriend and everything but I'm still trying to get use to this being gay thing.

Ashley: "so what does my girl want to do" aww she called me HER girl

Spencer: "doesn't matter as long as I'm with you" as I said that she approached me and pull me in holding on to my waist

Ashley: "well I was thinking we might go to the beach, you know to get our tan on, and by the way you sure do need one" I know she was just playing with me but I went along with it and I fake pouted.

Spencer: "that's just mean" she removed a stand of hair that was falling on my face and gave me a kiss but I didn't kiss back.

Ashley: "Spence I was just kidding"

Spencer: "I know and so was I" I smiled at her and gave her a kiss witch turned into to a full hour make out session which we both didn't mind.

We both pulled away trying to catch our breath, seriously being with her makes me forget about everything that has been going on. I haven't talked to Paula since she kicked me out , I called my dad the next day and asked to talk to Ashley, she told me that I was going to be staying with her for a while well those weren't her exact same words she actually said that I will be staying over my hot new girlfriends house. I have seen my brothers at school I talked to Clay the other day and he didn't mind with me being gay and the surprising thing was that neither did Glen.

Ashley: "what are you thinking?" everything

Spencer: "that next week is our last week of school"

Ashley: "hell yea then its late nights, parties, beach, and wait I think that's all" she looked up at the ceiling and then looked at me "and most important spending everyday with you"

Spencer: "everyday?" I looked at her raising one eyebrow

Ashley: "or not?"

Spencer: "your such a dork of course I would love to spend every day with you and maybe even every night" oh god I can't believe I just said that

Ashley: "well then maybe we could start with the every night part" she got on top of me and started kissing my neck, we have never made love before and I wasn't sure I was ready for it.

Kyla: "oh god I'm soo sorry, I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to grab something to eat but as the look of it you guys are busy" she was covering her eyes with both hands. While Ashley was still on top of me but know was sitting instead of laying on me.

Ashley: "sheesh Kyla knock much?" I smacked Ashley on the arm and she pouted all I did was smile back

Spencer: "yea sure we will go"

Kyla: "okay then I will be down stairs" she walked out of the room

As we were getting up Kyla was by the door again

Kyla: "oh right I forgot Aiden, Clay and Chelsea are coming to"

Ashley: "what is this? A couple's thing or something?"

Kyla: "maybe" she said it while walking out of the room

Spencer: "do you not want to go?"

Ashley: "no of course I want to go if it means I get to spend the day with you" there goes that smile the Ashley Davies smile that I love

Ashley POV

Ashley: "ah hell to the no I'm not going to get on that"

Spencer: "com on Ash please pretty please with me on top" how could I said no to her she looks so adorable

Ashley: "fine then but you so own me and big"

Aiden: "alrighty then let's go!"

Kyla: "seriously you sound more excited than a ten year old"

Aiden: "what I love roller coasters"

Chelsea: "yea I think I will pass on this one"

Clay: "me too" clay has been so nice to me all this time he is like Spencer even though they are not blood related

Aiden: "okay whatever then it's just us four, let's go!"

Spencer: "yea let's go!" she looks so cute when she is all excited about something

Kyla: "seriously Aiden calm down" we were all laughing at his enthusiasm

After we finished dinner we decided to go to the Santa Monica pier which they were having a beginning of summer fair.

While taking our seats on the roller coaster Spencer grabbed my hand and squeezed it

Spencer: "Ash are you okay?"

Ashley: "yea" hell no roller coasters scare the shit out of me

Aiden: "I heard on the news that sometimes roller coasters get stuck on the top and people stay hanging upside down" okay that was it I got up and as I was about to get out Spencer grabbed my hand

Spencer: "Ashley where are you going?"

Ashley: "Sorry Spence I can't" I sound like such a scary cat

Spencer: "it's okay let's get off"

_"Everybody please take your seats and make sure you're strapped on"_

Okay screw it I sat back down

Spencer: "Ash are you sure we could get off "

Ashley: "yea I'm sure" I closed my eyes and hold on to Spencer "but you owe me"

Spencer: "don't worry i won't forget about it"

_Three…..Two….One…._

Spencer POV

Ashley:"Spence we so have to go on it again" she so cute

Aiden: "I know Kyla that was just an insane ride!"

Kyla: "okay you guys need to calm down" she is so right

Aiden: "com on Kyla lets go" he starts to pull on her like a five year old and compare Kyla's strength to Aiden of course he was dragging her. I turn laughing to face Ashley which she was pouting at me

Spencer: "Okay let's go" I leaned in "you so own me" and kissed her cheek softly

Ashley: "I don't mind" she grabbed my hand and we were on the ride for like the fourth time. But this time Ashley wasn't screaming she was kind of all over me it's not like I mind at all but seriously we were on a full make out session. Until we pulled up to the stop of the ride is when we stopped and got off.

Aiden: "I think someone was having a little too much fun" he looked at Ashley

Ashley: "dude seriously don't hate that I do action form my lady and you don't" hahaha Aiden's smile turn upside down

Kyla: "Ashley"

Ashley: "what its true little sis" actually it was true Kyla and Aiden never did anything they will give each other peck once in a while but not have a full make out session like Ashley and I had. Kyla taught that by going any further they might not be able to control themselves and just go all the way and she didn't want to do that she told me once that her first time she wants it to be special and magical.

Clay:" okay guys I think that's enough roller coaster for tonight, so where to?"

Ashley: "let's go to my house we have a poo..." she looked at me and then looked down I just grabbed her hand and squeezed it "I mean we could just hang out there."

Chelsea: "yea sure let's go"

Aiden and Kyla: "let's go"

When driving back to the house Aiden was driving and Kyla was in the passenger seat holding hands talking about I don't know what. In the middle seat was Clay and Chelsea cuddling together and in the back seats it was me and Ashley doing the same.

Spencer: "hey Ash, I have a surprise for you"

Ashley: "a surprise?"

Spencer: "yea just promise me that you won't laugh"

Ashley: "I promise" she lean over and gave me a sweet and passionate kiss which was a little too short

Ashley POV

She said she had a surprise for me but what could it be, she said not to laugh at her but okay. Okay this is killing me I want to know what it I….

Kyla:" hey ash….. You hu?"

Spencer: "Ashley, Kyla is talking to you"

Ashley: "uhmm yea sorry I was thinking"

Aiden: "did it hurt"

Ashley: "shut up" ha me and Aiden are always play fighting or arguing is just simply making fun of each other

Kyla: "okay you two stop it, Ash we need to stop by the store real quick to get some stuff do you know what we need"

Ashley: "not really let's just get whatever doesn't matter it's not like we eat at home anyways" it's true we never eat at home but since Spencer has been there we have spent a lot of time at home and well let's just say that my girl can cook.

We all decided to get off and get some extra stuff for tomorrow, we decided to just spend the night at my house and head off to the beach in the morning.

Chelsea: "hey Ashley I think I see uhmm Paula" she whispered so that no one else would hear

Ashley: "where?" I whispered back

Chelsea: " at the end of this aisle" I need to get Spencer out of here befo…..

Paula: " hey Chelsea" oh crap dam it

Chelsea: "hey Mrs. Carlin" seriously how could Chelsea be so cool with Paula she knows what she did to Spencer and Mr. C thank god she was ignoring me

Paula: "so what are you guys up to ? " none of your dam business

Chelsea: " nothing really just hanging out"

Spencer: " hey Ash!, what kind of apples do you want? Green or red?"

At that moment Paula gave me a look I will never forget, face infuriated and her eyes had gone form a soft blue to a cold blue. She actually scared me a bit. So I just started to walk away I still could feel Paula's gaze on my back.

Ashley: " uhmm doesn't matter" she looked at me and smiled

Spencer: "What's wrong?" as she said that she turned to where Chelsea was "oh" she put back the apple she had in her hand and pulled me in close and gave me a hug.

Ashley: "what is that for?"

Spencer: "no reason I just love being with you" those words are the only ones that can change my day

Paula: "that's just disgusting!" she said it loud enough for us to hear it , I turn to see Chelsea looking down I know she didn't want to disrespect her so that's why she didn't say anything. So of course I had to say something and do something about it. So I grabbed Spencer's hand and started to pull her in next to me, holding her by her waist and walking towards Paula

Ashley: "Com on babe it's time for us to have our amazing sex!" Ha you should have seen Paula's face she was pale.

Spencer: "don't get me wrong I like it when you call me babe but Ashley don't be saying stuff like that I know you wanted to get her mad but it's still not okay." She looked a little mad when she said it but she also looked a little sad.

Ashley: "Sorry" she gave me a smile so I took that as if it was forgotten, and we headed outside to get in the car to wait for the rest of them to finish buying whatever they were buying.

While in the car we weren't speaking at all we were just enjoying each other's company, there is so many things crossing my mind at this point : is Spencer really in love with me or is just her gay experiment, if her and Paula decided to speak again will she leave me just to please her because since I have known Spencer I found that she does that constantly she puts people before her to make them happy.

Spencer POV

As we arrived at the Davies mansion I was starting to get a little nervous about what I was going to do in front of Ash, I have never sang in front of anybody well besides my grand-dad who taught me how to play the guitar but when he died I never had the courage to do so. I have been learning Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift which reminds me a lot of her, hey I'm from Ohio I like country

Ash: "hey Spence, com on lets go inside" she smiled at me but it wasn't the smile that I love something is wrong I need to know what, wait maybe I did something wrong or maybe she is tired of me being around all the time. What if she wants to break up with me "Spence are you okay"

Spence: "yea" are you?

Aiden: "I will get the stuff you guys go inside and set up" wait set up for what?

Clay: " here man let me give you a hand"

Kyla: "I will get the fire started, Spence you want to help me?"

Spence :"yea sure, but for what the fire?"

Kyla: "we are having a bonfire, well a Davies style bonfire in the backyard"

Spence: "oh" is all I could manage to get out as I turned to see Ashley she was nowhere in sight she probably went in but there is something wrong with her.

Both kyla and I headed to the backyard the stars where out and the moon was out and bright it was reflecting on the water of the pool which made the night seem beautiful.

Kyla: "hey Spence are you okay? You seem a little distant"

Spence: "yea I'm okay."

Kyla: "okay what did my sister do to you? If you want I could go and kick her ass"

Spence:" no Kyla its okay there is no need for violence" she sure can make you smile at any time she is so random but that's what I love about Kyla she is always trying to make people smile

Kyla:" what's wrong Spence?" she changed her goofy grin with a more serious face

Spence: "its just that….uhmm Ashley seemed a little distant after we bumped into my mom at the store"

Kyla: "wait Paula was there? Why didn't you tell us anything we would've left"

Spence: " no its okay I'm not going to be hiding out from my mom because she doesn't accept me and Ashley" wait is that why Ash could be upset about my mom?

Kyla :"maybe she is pissed, you should go talk to her don't worry about the fire I will set it up myself…wait never mind I see Chelsea coming she could help me"

Chelsea: "help with what"

Kyla: "Start the fire"

Chelsea: "just tell me what to do"

Spence: "thanks kyla "

As I was heading inside I bumped into Clay and Aiden

Aiden :" Spencer where's Ashley? She better not be hiding out so she won't do anything"

Spencer: "uhm actually I'm looking for her myself" clay noticed the tone of my voice

Clay :"is everything okay?" no… I don't know….. maybe…. hopefully I need to find Ashley

Spence: "yea I just need to find Ashley"

I walked away leaving them in the kitchen putting all the stuff away. As I walked up stairs there was no noise all the lights were turned off, but knowing Ashley she was probably in her room. So I headed straight to her room. She was laying in her bed facing the ceiling and her forearm covering her eyes. I stood there for what seem like forever just staring at her, god she is beautiful, I love her so much I don't know what I would do without her. I let out a *sight*. She removed her arm form her face and looked straight at me and gave me a slight smile

Ashley: "hey"

Spence :" hey, I been looking for you" I walked towards her and started to hesitate if I should sit or just stand there

Ashley : "oh, I'm just a little tired"

Spence :" ash?..."

Ash: "yea?"

Spence: "is everything okay? You seem kind of distant since we saw my mom"

Ash: "yea everything is okay" I could hear something of in her voice

Spence: "Ash please talk to me"

Ash: "I…I-I just don't know Spence"

Spence: "don't know?"

Ash :" yes I don't know what we are doing" what do you mean what we are doing " I love you Spence and I don't know if you love me how you say you do or" she paused for a second and covered her face again with her forearm. I sat down next to her and removed her armed

Spence :" or what Ash? Talk to me"

Ash :"or if I'm just you little gay experiment and the moment you start to talk to your mom you will leave me because you want to please her" I can't believe what she is telling me she knows that I love her and I will never leave her never ever in my life "no I'm not saying that you should forget about your mom no you should talk to her and try to straighten things out with her I know that you miss her I could see it in your eyes even though you might say you don't I know you do" she paused again for a bit and sat down but never looking at me instead she hugged her legs "but I'm just afraid that you might leave me and I don't think I can bare with that Spence a lot of people I loved left me and I don't want you to be another but if you do w…." I'm sorry but I had to cut her off it was killing me seeing her like this

Spence : I grabbed her hand as I started to talk "Ash look at me" she didn't she stay in the same position " baby please look at me" she slowly pulled her head up and stared at me " Ash your right I do miss my mom and I will do anything to have that relationship I had with her" at that moment I saw Ashley starting to cry so I leaned in an kissed her on the cheek right where the tear was falling "but I will never leave you because I love you with all my heart and I don't know what I would do without you. Yes you are the first girl that I have loved and I want you to be my last" a smiled spread across her face and I couldn't help it but smile back at her

Ash: "I love you too Spence " I leaned in and gave her a kiss and it soon got heated. She started to run her tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I slightly open my mouth accepting it. she was taking the lead she slightly brought me down on the bed and was now on top of me creasing down my sides. I couldn't help myself but wrap my arms around her waist.

She removed her lips from mine and started kissing my neck and across my jaw line and when she reached my ear she whispered "I want my surprise" I had totally forgotten about it.

Spence: "you will in a bit" as that said she re attached her lips with mine

Kyla's: "hey you guy….oh crap I'm so sorry" Ashley got off me and smiled at me

Ash: "kyla knock much?"

Kyla: "I didn't know you guys were getting all freaky up in here"

Spence: "its okay Ky, what's up?"

Kyla: "I just came up here to let you guys know that everything is set up"

Spence: "okay thanks" that said she walked out of the room

Ash: "can we just stay here? And finish off what we were doing" a slight grin spread across her face as she got on top of me. so I leaned in and made it seem as if I were going to kiss her and moved to her ear

Spence: "if we do you're not going to get your surprise"

Ash :" fine , but you will be staying the night in here with me tonight"

Spence: "deal" and it was seal with the quick kiss "hey ash?"

Ash: "yea?"

Spence: "promise me one thing"

Ash: "anything"

Spence: "that you will be honest with me no matter what it is"

Ash: "I…Ashley….Davies….promise….you….Spencer Carlin…to…be honest…with you no….matter what" she said it between kisses"

Spence: "I love you"

Ash: "I love you too, but com on lets go I want my surprise" as she got up she pulled me up with her.

We walked down stairs and made our way out hand in hand

No one's POV

Aiden: "finally"

Ash: "I know I know there is no party without me"

Kyla:"you know that your head is getting a little too big and it won't fit through the door" Ashley fake pouted and looked at Spencer

Spence: "its okay I still love you with your big head" she smacked Spence on the arm and turned her head as if to she was mad at her.

Aiden:"its okay Spence I will give you some loving" he opened his arm as Spencer started to walk towards him

Ash: "uhmm I don't think so all the loving she needs is right here" she pulled her in and gave her a kiss that left her a little dizzy

Kyla: "ha Spence are you okay"

Clay "Spencer…?"

Ashley: "see told you I'm all the loving that she needs"

Chelsea: " haha I think Spencer might need to sit down for a bit"

Spencer :" huh ? no what? I'm okay"

Everybody burst out laughing

Spence: "what's so funny?"

Ash:"nothing babe" she said it while giving her a slight kiss on the cheek which made Spencer blush a bit

Everybody sat around the little fire that both Kyla and Chelsea made. The night wasn't cold at all it was warm and refreshing. They all couldn't think of any other way to begin their summer than to be together like this together enjoying each other company and just laughing.

Spencer's POV

I think I might as well get over with it, but I don't know if I could do it in front of everybody here, as they taught crossed my mind I looked to my right and my fear disappeared, Ashley looked so beautiful I'm the lucky one to be with her, the fire reflecting of her beautiful warm chocolate eyes just made me melt. So I decided it was time I went straight to Ashley's room to get one of her many guitar, I hope she doesn't mind. After grabbing the guitar I walked out with it in hand and I received a couple of quizzical stares,

Clay :"Spence are you going to?" he darted back to the guitar I had in hand and I just slightly smiled and nodded "but you haven't since"

Spence: "yea I know, hey Ash I hope you don't mind" I hold up the guitar

Ash: "Not at all"

Aiden: "wait back up Spence you play guitar too?"

Spence: "sort of"

Aiden: "Since when?"

Kyla: " Aid, shut up and let her play" he said it while smacking him in the arm

Aiden: "ouch, I was just asking" they are so cute together

Spencer: I sat next to Ash and I couldn't bring it up to look at her in the face I felt a little bit embarrassed to be doing this but I have to do it. So I leaned in and whispered into her ear "okay this is for you" I just couldn't seem to say out loud but all that I wanted is for her to hear me out, so I started strumming the guitar.

Ashley POV

Aww she is so sweet nobody has ever dedicated a song to me and she looks hot with the guitar in hand. As she started to strum the guitar I looked around and everybody seems so happy, I just can't believe I'm in love with the most wonderful blue eyed girl

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

I couldn't help it but smile at the lyrics of the song

I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together

Every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

I think I just fell in llove with her all over again, but I need to see her face her eyes, so I got closer to her ad put my hand under her chin and brought her face up and our eyes met and I melted at that moment she didn't stop playing she continued while looking straight at me in the eyes

Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,  
I've never been so wrapped up,  
Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted

I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,  
Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me

_Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

I couldn't help it but smile and she smiled back me

Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
When people say things that bring you to your knees,  
I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you through the night until you smile

Whoa oh I need you baby  
Don't be afraid please  
jump then fall, jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall

Jump then fall baby  
Jump then fall into me, into me

Every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine  
And every time you're here Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you  
you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me

Yeah

As she finished the song I couldn't help up I just crashed my lips with hers and I could feel her smiling within the kiss.

Spence: "I'm guessing you liked it"

Ash: "nope, I loved it" when I pulled her into a hug I could hear everybody saying aww and clapping.

Kyla: "see Aiden you should learn from Spencer and be sweet like that"

Aiden: "thanks a lot Spence"

Chelsea: "that was really sweet Spence"

Clay: "yea Spence I never taught you would actually play again after grand-dad passed" then he turned to me "Ashley you must be really special because she only sang with our grand-dad and she swore that she would never play after his passed away" at looked at Spencer at that moment and I couldn't believe how happy and lucky I was to be with her.

Ashley:" I love you Spence that was beautiful, your beautiful I'm lucky just to be here with you" she leaned in and gave me a quick peck

Spence: "no Ash I'm the lucky one" I never really been the mushy type but with Spencer there are things I never taught I would do she just seems to amaze me of what she does to me

Aiden: "as much as I would like to stay and watch you guys make out I need to head home because we have school tomorrow" guys are so predictable "ouch! What the hell Kyla"

Kyla: "that's my sister"

Aiden: "I know" a smile spread across his face, Spencer and I grabbed a small rock near us and threw at him "ouch, okay what's with people hitting me and throwing stuff at me" everybody just laughed

Ash: "hey how about you guys stay over and we head to school tomorrow together, it is the last day of school"

Kyla: "yea you guys should we have a couple of spare bedrooms you can choose from" true with my mom always out and about with her new boy toy the house was empty only Kyla and I and Spencer where here most of the time and it will be nice to have people over. To have my family here with me.

Chelsea: "sure why not" okay one down two more to go

Aiden: "hell yea but only if I sleep in Kyla's room" he turned to Kyla with a big smirk on his face

Kyla: "okay" a even bigger grin spread across his face "but your sleeping on the floor" you should've seen Aiden face it was priceless and everybody started laughing, okay so two down one more to go

Spence: " clay what about you?"

Clay: " just let me call dad and let him know" with that said Mr. C said yes. We all went our separate ways Aiden with Kyla which I don't think that he will actually sleep on the floor, Clay with Chelsea to the room next to Kyla's and of course my beautiful lady with me


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont own SON**

Ashley POV

Ugh! I need to pee, but I'm too comfortable and besides I can't move Spencer is on top of me witch I don't mind at all. Fuck I need to pee, okay let's see I could push her off slowly, no I can't she looks comfortable and I don't want to wake her. I turned my head to see what time it was and it read 4:47 am. I need to pee I need to pee I need to pee. Dam it fuck it

Ashley: "Spence" nothing fuck I need to pee "Spence"

Spence: "hmmm five more minutes dad"

Ashley: "Spence can you get off me please" I couldn't believe I was actually saying that I taught I will never have to actually tell that to a girl well my girl haha

Spence: "Ash….oh sorry yea"

Ashley: "thanks" as soon as she got off I ran straight to the bathroom.

When I got out I went straight back to bed, I tried to go back to sleep but there was no such luck. I noticed that Spencer was still comfortably sleeping. I couldn't help it but stare at her she looks so peaceful. So I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and even though she was sleeping a light smile spread across her face. I turned again to check the time 5:03 am. So if I'm not going to be able to sleep I will just get up. So I got up and as I was heading out of my room I saw the guitar the Spencer used yesterday night to sing. That was really sweet of her and it clicked right there I should do something for her too.

When I got down stairs I heard voices coming from the kitchen as I got closer I could distinguish them that it was Clay and Aiden.

Ashley: "what are you guys doing up at this time?"

Aiden: "no the question is what is Ashley Davies doing up at five in the morning"

Ashley:"I couldn't sleep, you guys?"

Aiden: "morning run"

Clay:"same"

Ashley: "hey I was thinking that maybe we could make breakfast for everybody?"

Aiden: "ha you cook that's just funny"

Ashley: "shut up Aiden, for your information I'm a decent cook" at the point Aiden was just hysterically laughing

Clay: "that's a good idea Ashley; dad taught me how to cook a little back when we lived in Ohio"

Ashley: "awesome"

Aiden:"wait I want to help too"

With that said we started with the cooking, Aiden was just messing everything up so we send him to go buy some orange juice. We ended up making the usual breakfast pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast. But it took bit longer than planned because Aiden burned the first couple of the pancakes.

Clay: "good work Davies"

Ashley: "you too Carlin"

Aiden: "what about me I brought the juice"

Ashley and Clay: "yea u too" hahaha a big dorky smile spread across his face

Clay: "I'm going to head up stairs and take a quick shower"

Aiden: "hey Ash go ahead go clean up too I will clean everything up"

Ashley: "thanks"

I walked to my room and picked out my clothes and took a quick shower, when I got out I checked the time 6:12am. Time to wake Spencer up

Ashley: "Spence com on wake up"

Spence: "good morning"

Ashley: "morning" I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss "com on get up I made breakfast"

Spence: "you made breakfast? I didn't know you could cook"

Ashley: "actually I can't but I had a little help, so get your cute butt up and get ready"

Spencer: "yes ma'am, wait all my clothes are in the room where Clay and Chelsea are at"

Ashley: "how about you jump in the shower and I will pick out your clothes from my closet"

Spence: "okay" she got up and headed to the shower

I grabbed a jean skirt and one a white spaghetti strap shirt I laid it out on the bed and headed down stairs

No one's POV

Kyla: "aww Aiden you're so sweet you made me breakfast"

Ashley: "actually me and clay did"

Aiden: "sorry babe I tried, but I brought the orange juice"

Ashley: "yea ky you should of seen him he burned like half of the batter for the pancakes"

Aiden: "no I didn't"

Clay: "yes dude you did"

Kyla: "it's okay hun at least you tried it's what counts" with that said she gave him a quick peck

Aiden: "yea Ashley that's what counts"

Chelsea: "hey Ash where's Spencer?"

Ashley: "she is just finishing getting ready"

Aiden: "well that girl better hurry I'm hungry"

Spencer POV

Seriously Ashley couldn't pick out a skirt any shorter than this, but the tank top is cute. At this point I could hear Aiden's laughter all the way up here I guess everybody is already downstairs I quickly bushed my hair and put on my flip-flops and headed down stairs.

Spence: "Morning"

Clay, Chelsea, Kyla Aiden: "morning" Ashley made her way to me and gave me a kiss that I did not want to end but it had to. She grabbed my hand and we made our way to the table.

Spencer: "this is really good Ash"

Ashley: "thanks" she pointed to her lips and I gave her a quick peck

Aiden: "I helped too" he said pointing at his lips and he received a smack from both kyla and Ashley "what the hell I did" we all laughed and I got up and walked over to Aiden and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then to my brother "that's more like it"

Chelsea: "I think we should start cleaning up or if not we are going to be late for school"

Clay:" I agree"

Kyla: "don't worry about it the cleaning lady comes every Monday while we are at school"

Aiden: "alrighty then so how are we going to do this?"

Chelsea: "do what?"

Aiden: "get to school? Are we going in the same car? Or taking separate cars?"

Spencer: "Ash I was thinking that maybe after school we could go pay a visit to my dad"

Ashley: "that's a good idea you haven't seen him in a while" true I hadn't seen him since my mom kicked me out and it's been almost a month and a half

Aiden: "so let's just ride together I haven't seen Mr. C in a cool minute and maybe he can teach me some of his cooking skills"

Kyla: "babe I don't think it's a good idea Spencer needs to spend some time with her dad"

Spencer: "no it will be fun if you guys go"

Clay: "yea it would the house gets kind of quiet at times and dad would be more than happy to have you guys there"

Chelsea: "so Aiden's car it is"

With that said we all got our stuff and headed to school, we didn't need much actually we didn't need anything at all. All we were going to do is clean out our lockers and just be there for no specific reason good thing I had all of my classes with the love of my life. So we all headed to our classes I decided to meet up during lunch

Ashley POV

Finally the last class and we get to get out of this place, in all the classes we didn't do anything what's so ever. They just put lame ass movies that they have shown us like a bazillion times. Well the good thing was that I was with Spencer the entire time.

Spencer: "I love this movie"

Ashley: "Spencer this movie is lame"

Spencer: "no is not Rome and Juliet is one of the best movies of all time, how Romeo gives up everything just to be with Juliet"

Ashley: "yea but they both die"

Aiden: "dude you just killed it for me" ha ha ha are you serious he was actually watching it

Spencer: "wait you've never seen Romeo and Juliet?"

Aiden: "no and I was getting into it till someone killed it for me" he shot a look at me

Ashley: "dude your such a girl" it's true he has always been all into his feelings and crap like most girls are which is a surprise because a star basketball player is suppose to be all macho and he is not I guess that's why Madison and him broke up.

Aiden: "whatever"

Their break up was a usual break up at school in front of everybody so that she could make herself look good and stuff but whatever I guess he got over it real quick because the next day he was like almost having sex with my little sister, well not having sex because Kyla wants to wait for the _"right one" _more like holding hands and all.

Ashley: "Spence…" I was getting so bored, a lot of the people in this class were into the movie they already know how it ends "I'm bored"

Spencer: "shhh…." Are you kidding me ugh okay whatever, so I just put my head down on the desk and glanced at my cell to check what time it was that's when I felt someone shift closer to me "sorry I was kind off into the movie, but if you're bored I could figure something out for us to do meanwhile" she bit her lip as she said that. Then stood up and started to walk towards Mr. Campbell. As she was walking out she turned to me and mouthed _bathroom_ and bit her bottom lip.

Dam I think Spencer is becoming a horn ball which I don't mind at all, but I think its rubbing off from me, ha oh well I guess I will have to endure it. I waited till she was out of sight when I stood up and walked straight to Mr. Campbell

Ashley: "may I go to the restroom?" He is one of the youngest teachers here. He is probably in his late 20's

Mr. Campbell: "sorry I let Spencer go already" dam it okay I go it

Ashley: "I have really bad cram…."

Mr. Campbell: "go just go" I knew that would work he didn't even let me finish

Spencer POV

As I walked in I heard giggling then "oh my god Aiden stop" wait Aiden? Kyla? But how can it be Aiden? he was in class not that long ago with me and Ashley, he probably ask to go to the bathroom too and I did take the long way around to give Ashley time to get out of class, I guess we both had the same thing in mind. Then again with the giggling okay this is priceless. And to top it off Ashley just walked in with a big smirk on her face.

Spence: "Shh..." and pointed to the biggest stall in the bathroom

Ashley: "wait who is that in there?"

Spencer: "I think its Aiden and Kyla?" at this point we were both whispering

Ashley: "no way wait wasn't Aiden in class with us like a second ago" I just nodded and looked at her "wait here I will be right back" she left for a second then returned with a water bottle

Spencer: "what's that for?"

Ashley: "they need a cool down" and evil grin spread across her face and she went into the stall next to the one where Kyla and Aiden where in. she opened the bottle and stood on top of the toilet being careful not to fall in it she let the water fall all that was heard was Kyla screaming and Aiden saying I don't know because by this time Ashley had dragged me out of the bathroom and we were literally running back to class.

Ashley: "ha I should have taken a picture with my cell"

Spencer: "wait how did Aiden get out class and gone to the bathroom before us I asked first?"

Ashley: "I don't know but that was definitely Aiden and Miss I'm not doing anything till I get married"

We walked in class both hand in hand

Mr. Campbell: "did you girls happen to see Aiden out there" we both looked at each other and just smiled.

Ashley and Spencer: "nope" we went straight to our seats

Ashley: "how about we start what we didn't get to at my house after school"

Spencer: "nope"

Ashley: "why not?" she started to fake out

Spencer: "remember we're going to my dad's after school today?"

Ashley: "oh right I forgot, how about we finish it off in your old room?"

Spencer: "maybe"

The bell rang which marked the beginning of summer and the end of our sophomore year. So we walked back to Aiden's car hand in hand

Madison: "look it's the gay fest"

Ashley: "bit me"

Madison: "you wish"

Ashley: "not if you where the last Barbie on earth"

Spencer: "com on Ash not worth it" I was not about to let my girl get in it with a girl that is just not worth our time

Glen: "Yea Madison lets go"

Spencer: "hey Glen"

Glen: "sup"

Spencer: "how have you been?"

Glen: "been better" I haven't talked to my brother in forever I do miss him a lot even though we bumped heads a lot

Spencer: "oh I see, hey I'm going to dad right now are you going to be home"

Glen: "sorry no I don't live there anymore" wait what?

Spencer: "What do you mean you don't live there"

Glen: "yea I live with mom and Ben, but hey give me a call later we can catch up I have to go" so I have missed so much since I started living with Ashley I need to talk my dad. He probably feels all alone and stuff.

Spencer: "okay"

Ashley: "Spence com on lets go" she grabbed my hand again and we walked to Aiden's car which everybody was there already waiting

No one's POV

Chelsea: "here they come"

Kyla: "why are they the last ones to arrive everywhere?"

Clay: "I have no idea"

Ashley: "ready to go people?"

Aiden: "we been ready we have been waiting for you two love birds for the past 15 minutes"

Ashley: "not our fault we got caught up" a smirk spread across Aiden's face "not like that you perv"

Kyla: "okay com on lets go"

Ashley: "wait hold up why are you and Aiden all wet?"

Kyla: "uhmmm….ahh…."

Aiden: "water fight" it sounded more like a question than an answer

Ashley: "sure water fight"

Kyla: "wait what does that suppose to mean?"

Everybody was in the car by this time.

Ashley: "oh nothing"

Clay: "hey Spence I called dad and I told him that you are coming over and he seem pretty excited"

Spencer: "yea so am I, I haven't seen him in a while"

The car got silent for a bit till Ashley spoke up

Ashley: "hey Spence I wonder who that was in the bathroom moaning and stuff" she said it loud enough for everybody in the car to hear it

Chelsea: "wait who was moaning?"

Spencer: "I have no idea but they were pretty loud"

Kyla and Aiden got really red

Clay: "wow who would actually do that in the bathroom?"

Ashley: "uhm I don't know but they sure were some loud moanings"

Aide: "dude we were not moaning" Kyla smacked him on the arm

Kyla: "Aiden!"

Ashley: "ha I knew it water fight my ass"

Everybody was cracking up at this point

Kyla: "wait so who was the one the poured water on us" she pointed between Spencer and Ashley

Bothe Spencer and Ashley busted out laughing again

Aiden: "oh you're so going to pay for this Davies"

Ashley : "Bring it Jock-Strap"

Spencer POV

We arrived at the house and it all seem to weird, I hadn't been here in a while well since my mom kicked me out, I was a little too hesitant to actually get out of the car, all I could do is look out the window and see the house in which couple moths back everything seemed to be too good to be true. I guess everything is not what it seems to be from the outside.

Ash:" hey are you okay?" I hadn't notice that everybody was nowhere in sight and we were the only one is the car

Spence: "I don't know everything just seems to be out of place"

Ash: "what do you mean?" a concern look spread across her face she always tried to hide it but never could from me. So I grab her hand and squeezed it.

Spence: "everything has changed since we move out here"

Ash: "things are suppose to change Spence nothing stays the same"

Spence: "except one thing"

Ash: "and what is that?" all I could do is look at her deep brown eyes and smile

Spence: "that I will never stop loving you and that no matter what life puts us thru I will always be here to hold your hand because nothing will ever make me stop loving you" she smiled that great big smile of hers that makes her nose crinkle. I lean in and gave her a kiss that I never wanted to break but she did.

Ash: "don't get me wrong I would love to stay here and do a little more of this but I think there is somebody in there that would like to see you"

We got out of the car and as we were about to walk in I took hold of Ashley hand

Ash: "Spence it okay it's just your dad"

Spence: "I know, but I just want to hold your hand" she smiled at me and I gave her kiss on the cheek.

We walked in hand-in-hand, everybody seem to be in the backyard so we headed back there, everything in the house was the same but I felt as if I was in a strangers house not mine.

I saw my dad behind the grill with a kiss the chef apron and Aiden next to him talking and laughing, Clay, Chelsea and Kyla where sitting on the porch talking. I walked towards my dad and when he saw me he gave me one of the biggest hugs ever, it was so warm and loving a hug that only your dad could give you a hug that makes you feel safe and feel like your home.

Arthur: "I missed you"

Spence: "I missed you too dad"

Ash: "hey Mr. C"

Arthur: "hey Ashley how have you been?"

Ash: "pretty good and you?"

Arthur: "great now that my Spence is here, but Ashley we do need to have a little talk" he gave her the protective dad look

Spence: "dad"

Arthur: "what I just want to know her real intention with my baby girl"

Spence: "dad you know we have been living together for the past weeks right?"

Arthur: "yes but I never got the chance to have the talk with her" I smiled at him

Spence: "I love you dad"

Arthur: "I love you too"

Ashley POV

Seeing Spencer smile is one of the best things in the world, seeing her happy is all I need to get by.

Aiden: "dude where is your sister I haven't seen her?"

Ash: "she went to the store with Spence and Chelsea"

Aiden: "so how did it go?"

Ash:" how did what go?"

Aiden:"the talk"

Ash: "hasn't happened yet"

Aiden: he started laughing and getting up "good luck"

Ash: "what? Why?"

Okay really I know I never really had to have the talk with any other girls parents is that scary or something?

Arthur: "hey Ashley can we talk" oh shit

Ash: "yea for sure Mr. C"

Arthur: "I know that Paula is not accepting of you and Spence and I know that everything happened so fast that I never really had a chance to talk to you" okay this is not so bad "I really don't care who Spence is with if it's a girl or a boy all I want is for her to be happy and for someone to keep her safe when I can't be there for her. I will always try my best to be there but when I can't I want someone to protect her from everything good or bad" okay we are going out not getting married Mr. C "and that's what you have done you took care of her and made sure she was safe when everything was a little crazy around here and I thank you for that. So with that said I am glad to see that Spencer has you" wow :O

Ash: "Mr. C I will always be here for Spence and no matter what happens I will always put her first in my life, I know we are still young and in high school and I don't know what the future has in store for us but the one thing I am sure of right now is that I love your daughter." Wow did I just say that to him, ha yes I did.

Arthur: " I know you do, I could tell by the way you look at her and by the way she looks at you that you two are much in love" it's because am soo dam cute

Ash:" Mr. C can I ask you a question?"

Arthur: "yes of course"

Ash: "I know it's non of my business but are you and Mrs. C really over? After years of being married is Mrs. C really going to throw all that away?" what a stupid question to ask of course they are she is living with what's his face doctor guy

Arthur: " time will tell"

Ash: "oh" is all I could answer back

Arthur: "looks like the girls are back from the store, come on lets go help them with the stuff" we both walked to the car to help with the stuff but seems like they managed to get everything by themselves.

Ash: "need help?"

Spence: "no it's okay" I still grab one of the bags she was carrying and I received a smiled from her so I smiled back "thanks"

Ash: "No problem"

Spence: "so have you talked to my dad"

Ash: "yea I did"

Spence: "and…"

Ash: "and nothing we just talked"

Spence: "about?"

Ash: "nothing really mostly about you " that is all she is going to get out of me

Spence: "come on Ash tell me"

Ash: "nope"

Spence: "please" she gave me that cute pout she does all the time when she wants something and it pretty much always works but not this time

Ash: "nope that between Mr. C and me"

Spence: "fine"

No Ones POV

Arthur: "come on people food is ready!"

Aiden: "Finally I'm starving"

Ash:" dude your always hungry"

Aiden: "it's because am a growing man, your just jealous because you are going to stay that short"

Kyla: "hey I'm shorter than her"

Aiden: "true that but you are cute and she is not" everybody started laughing and Ashley thru a piece of food at Aiden and turn to Spence

Ash: "you think she is cuter than me?" she faked pouted

Spence: " of course not" Spence gave Ashley a peck on the lips and Ashley stuck her tongue out at Aiden making everybody laugh at how childish they could be

Chelsea: "Mr. Carlin this is really good"

Arthur: "I added a pinch of basil so that it will give it a little more flavor"

Kyla: " yes this is really good"

Arthur: " well thank you"

Clay: "yea dad is a really good cook"

Spence: "the best"

After finishing dinner they all went into the living room and decided upon watching a movie, when the movie was over it was a little pass 11 pm so Clay took Chelsea home and Aiden and kyla were on their way out as well

Kyla: "hey Ash you ready to go?"

Ash: "Spence you ready?"

Spence:"actually I was thinking I might stay here for tonight" she turn to look at her dad as if asking for his approval

Arthur: "yea of course sweetie this is your home and you could stay here"

Spence: "thanks dad"

Arthur: "no need to thank me this is your house and It will always be" Spencer got up and gave her dad a hug. Ashley couldn't help but smile at what took place in front of her. As Ashley was about to get up

Spencer: "and where are you going?" Ashley looked a little confused

Ash: "home?"

Spence: "so you don't want to stay over with me?"

Ash: "I would love to but I think you and Mr. C need some time alone to talk" Spencer smiled at her girlfriend and taught to herself how lucky she was to have someone as special as Ashley in her life

Spence: "thanks Ash"

Aiden: "So are you staying or going dude?"

Ash: "I'm going"

Aiden: "alright then hurry up, Mr. C thanks the food was really good" he said it rubbing his stomach

Kyla: "yea thanks for having us over"

Arthur: " no need to thank me you guys are welcome to come over whenever you guys want"

Both Aiden and Kyla walk out the door hand in hand to the car.

Arthur: "well I will go clean up, Ashley are you sure you don't want to stay you are more than welcome to stay here"

Ash: "no its okay you and Spence should spend some time together"

Arthur:"okay then Ashley see you later" he walk off to the kitchen to start cleaning up

Spence: "I'm going to miss you"

Ash: "really how much" Ashley wraps' her arms around Spencers waist and Spencer wraps' her around Ashleys neck

Spence: "a lot" Spencer leans in and gives Ashley a passionate kiss that neither of them want to break up but the need for oxygen is what makes them stop and rest their forehead together.

Ash:" I should really get going or I won't be able to go"

Spence: "yea I know" they both start to walk towards the door and stop at the entrance of the house

Ash:" goodnight Spence" Ashley leans in to give Spencer a peck

Spencer: "Goodnight" Ashley starts to walk away but Spencer pulls her back in for another kiss and smiles at her after the kiss

Ash: "night Spence"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I dont own SON**

Ashley's POV

Summer has passed be pretty quick and it sucks that school will start in a couple of days, the one thing that I can't complain about is that I have spent almost every day with Spencer. She moved back with her dad and so did her mom and Glen. I'm happy for Spence and all but I still cant seem to get along with her mom. I have tried but she just wants to get her way with Spencer and I wont let that happen not my baby.

_"her eyes her eyes make the stars look like they are not shinning her hair her hair falls perfectly without her trying she's so beautiful and I tell her everyday" _and that would be my baby right there

Ash:" hey"

Spence: "how does the beach sound right about now?"

Ash: "perfect, I will pick you up right now"

Spence: "actually how about I meet you over there"

Ash: "sounds perfect" we hang up and I go straight to my closet to get my stuff and head out

I arrive at Santa Monica beach and just wait in my car for a bit till I see my beautiful blonde so I get out of the car and walk up to her

Ash: "hey sexy"

Spence:"hey, have you been here for long"

Ash: "no not really" she seemed a little uptight "spence you okay?"

Spence: "yea, well…promise me you wont get mad"

Ash: "what did you do Spence?"

Spence: "I'm not alone" not alone? "my dad, mom, clay and Glen are here"

Ash: "Spence…."I whine

Spence: ''I know, but today was suppose to be family day and I wanted to see you" she pouts and she knows that always works so I cant stay mad at her

Ash: "does you mom know I'm here?"

Spence: "sort of…..okay not really" nevermind this is not going to work I don't want to risk getting talked shit through out an entire day which I could be using for relaxing and tanning

Ash: "I think I should go Spence I don't want to cause any trouble"

Spence: "please don't go" and that pout again

All of a sudden her mom shows up out of nowhere like she had been hiding somewhere or something being sneaky and stuff

Paula: "Ashley"

Ash: "Paula"

Paula: "I didn't know you where going to be here" yea I know same here

Ash: "actually I was ab….."

Spence: "she is here with Aiden and Kyla"

Paula: "really? Where are they?"

Ash: " actually they are on their way Kyla wanted to wait on Aiden so they are on their way" nice one Davies, luckily I had my phone in hand I was able to txt Kyla to get her ass here with Aiden because I needed back up.

Paula: "that's nice, lets go Spence"

Spencer: "actually I'm going to wait here with Ashley on Kyla and Aiden"

Ash: "no its fine go with your family"

Spence: "but Ash…." I seriously don't feel like dealing with Paula and why did Spencer had to lie about me being here that hurt a little, she is out already so there is no need to be doing that

Ash: "just go Spencer!" okay that came out a little to harsh but like I said am not in the mood

She walked away after her mom, she turned back and gave me a slight smile of disappointment I just headed back to my car to wait on Kyla and Aiden. They better not take forever to get here

Spencer POV

I feel bad now I know I shouldn't have lied about Ashley being here but I cant deal with my mom right now I just want to spend time with both my family and the love of my life is that too much to ask for?

Arthur: "I think I just saw Ashley over there" my dad came out of the water pointing towards the other side of the beach.

Glen: "yea and she looks hot" i shot him a look "sorry" but I bet she does

Clay: "aren't you going to say hi to her " as I was about to speak up my mom says something

Paula: "she already did" and it wasn't even long enough "and besides its family day"

Arthur: "and Ashley is practically family"

Paula: "she is nothing to this family, all she did is corrupt Spencer and change her"

Arthur: "Paula please don't start again"

Paula: "its true and besides she is trash…." That's it

Spence: "mom just shut up!"

Paula: "excuse me?"

Glen: "here we go again"

Spence: "exactly, just let it go mom I'm in love with Ashley and she did not change me I was just scared to really be myself because I was scared of what your reaction would be" at this point I was extremely pissed off that I just walked away not even grabbing my bag or anything just walked away in my bathing suit.

I heard my mom call after me but I didn't turn back all I wanted to do was to be as far away from her as possible. I just don't understand how she cant approve of somebody that makes me happy. Isn't a mother suppose to love their child unconditionally? But not in my case I taught that was going to change after she moved back to the house and said she was going to try to make an effort to give Ashley a chance. Why cant she see that the only one she is hurting is me when she says that she is trying to protect me. This has to change I cant keep myself through this I especially cant be putting Ashley through this.

By the time I realized I was under the pier, I sat down and just stared out at the water, the water seemed so peaceful. The time passed and it was starting to get dark out, I didn't want to go anywhere I just wanted to sit there and be at peace for a while longer.

Ashley's POV

I saw Spencer walk pass by us she looked mad so I didn't know if I should go talk to her or not, so I didn't I just kept my distance but kept an eye on her. I saw her stop at the bottom of the pier and sit there. She has been sitting there for what seems to be a couple of hours now

Aiden: "checking out the ladies"

Ash: "no, its Spencer" I pointed towards the pier

Kyla: "your not going to go talk to her?" I just looked at her with nothing to say " you should go and take her a blanket or something its getting cold and by what she is wearing she might end up getting sick"

Aiden: "if you don't shit I might, she looks real good"

Kyla: "shut up"

Aiden :"what its true but I only have eyes for you"

Kyla "right…" at this point I wasn't payin attention to then anymore I was just staring out to where Spencer was. It was getting a little cold and dark out here, I think I might take her something warm I don't want her to get sick or anything. I get up and I start putting all my stuff into my bag.

Aiden :'here take this" he gives me the extra shirt he had

Ash: "thanks"

Kyla: "just let her talk first" I nod and walk off "Ash your phone" I go back to get and I see I have a txt from Glen

"_I knw we dont tlk but she is my bby sis so watch out 4 her nd whatever u do dont take her home 2night she had enough with mom, dad already knws so dont worry abt her getting intrble she wont thnx"_

I replied back with an okay and closed my phone and put it in my bag. I reached the pier and there she was sitting there just looking out at the water. I put my things down, grab the shirt that Aiden gave me and put it on her.

Spence: "thanks" I get closer to her and she rests her head on my shoulder "I'm sorry"

Ash: "its okay"

Spence: "no its not, I just don't know what to do anymore with my mom I try to please her but that is just not working and its not worth me loosing you"

Ash: "I'm not going anywhere Spence, and am sorry I over reacted" she was about to say something "no Spence let me finish, I know that she is your mom and that is the only reason I don't go off on her is because I don't want to cause any more trouble for you"

Spence: "you are not causing any trouble at all on the contrary you make me happy and make me forget about everything when am with you. My mom will just have to get use to that because you are mine forever" she looks at me with those blue eyes that I could never get tired of staring at and I lean forward for a kiss as a promise of forever.

...

Spencer POV

I arrive to my house to all this screaming coming from upstairs and ofcourse its my mom and dad arguing, I cant really understand what they are arguing about but I'm guessing its about yesterday. I go straight to my room as I reach my room I could hear everything clearly because there is only a wall separating my room from my parents so I walk to my bed and lay down on my back

Paula: "She is Sick Arthur, what is it that you don't understand about that!"

Arthut: "She is not Sick Paula, she is in love!"

Paula: "Don't you dare say her name in my house!"

Why doesn't she understand that I lover, she is my everything, just like dad is, was to her

Arthur: "Paula! Just stop, Spencer is who she is and she is our daughter we have to love her unconditionally no matter who she is, or what she decides to do with her life" there was a pause maybe my dad changed her mind "she is our baby"

Paula: "This is all of your fault, you let her do whatever she wants"

Arthur: "you know what if you want to blame me go ahead and blame me, I'm not going to stop you but the one thing I can assure you is that if you hurt my baby I will hurt you" the room door was slammed and then the front door.

There was a light knock on my door and then my dad stepped in

Arthur: "hey sweetie, how was ashley's?"

I sit up and lean on my head board

Spencer: "good" I pause for a bit and look down at my hand "dad?" he walk over and sits down on my bed "why is mom so against me and Ashley?"

Arthur: "oh honey" he wraps me in his arms "she will come around"

Spencer: "but what if she doesn't" he lets go of me

Arthur: "Spence" I don't look at him "look at me" and I do "your mom loves you and will always love you she just need time to get use to it. You know that when we were younger your grandmother never liked me and when she found out that your mom and I were getting married she retty much acted like your mom is acting now. But as time passed she got over it"

Spence: "what if its too late?"

Arthur: "what do you mean?"

Spence: "what if by the time she realizes that what she is doing its hurting me is to late and I wont be able to forgive her anymore"

Arthur: "but you are not like that, you don't hold grudges. You are too kind hearted to not forgive. But if that were to be the case when the time comes I will understand completely"

Spence: "I love you daddy" I say hugging him tightly and he wraps his arms around me like when I was little

Arthur: "I love you too princess"


End file.
